Pure Imagination
by skysplits19
Summary: Misu is confuse where he and Shingyouji's relationship stands, Shingyouji on the other hand is feeling the same way can either one of them could figure it out? MisuxShing fic One shot!


**NOTES: **A new friend of mine we're talking if only Misu did stole a kiss from Shingyouji, then suddenly this idea came in my mind first I credit the movie of Takumi-kun series 3 and 5, The setting of the story is within Bibou no detail, Ano Hareta Aozora and before the opening scene of Pure so everything happens before Shingyouji sleep at the council office as witness by Misu, we all really don;t know if he did steal a kiss from him or what, so i decide to make this FF I learn there are haters of MisuxShing fan, if you hate them do not read this why open it if you know in your end you hate them. Lets all be fair to all the pairs, okay respect is very important to every one ^^ I love takumixgii as well unfortunately I am not that expert writer to write something about them but I really really love them!

**To june: **Good thing we have do a comment thread I owe this to you! *hugs* *kisses*

**To akiluv: **you can hug and kiss me anytime as friends of course ^^, BTW hope you enjoy my 2 new one shot!

**To akkadia: **I want to thank you for helping me in one of my Multichapter and fixing some necesarry scene I owe that multichapter to you

**To nikki: **thank you for consitently following me and giving me review

**To yuuri08tsukimori: **Thank you for loving my stories this FF is for a MisuxShin fic like you

**AGAIN I DO NOT OWN TAKUMI-KUN THE MOVIE NOR THE PAIR JUST THE IDEA **

**thank you for all the support, you can leave a review if you want to feel free just please if here is nothing good you can say just don;t i don;t need rued reviews an honest nice one is ok but not rude ones thanks.**

* * *

Shingyouji had been irritated to Misu as he let him carry all his stuff in his new dorm room in room 270. The elder man did not even mind helping him carry his own stuff. As he laid down all the things he needed he angrily walk out of the room and curse Misu all to his self.

_That guy knowing I like really knows how to abuse me hmph! And I am so stupid to always obey him._

Shingyouji goes to his class and still angry at Misu's attitude. He always ask his self what qualities did make him like the guy yes he is smart, he had a good back that he admire so much and he is good-looking as well, ut on the contrary there are other guys that is better than him like Saki Giichi who was a thousand times nicer than his so called master. But why Misu? All those thoughts are drowning him that even made him not to pay attention in class, if his sensei did not call out his name he stay on his spaced out mode and not paid attention to their lecture.

Many weeks passed and still occur, As he was walking alone while still thinking of Misu's attitude he suddenly notice some 1st year approaching Misu's roommate Hayama-Takumi, he did not think twice and goes near them.

"What kind of attitudes you have towards your sempai 1st year brats." Shingyouji shove one the guy who approached Hayama.

"What?" One of the 1st year answered back."

"Touching Hayama is forbidden you got that?" Shingyouji angrily replied to them while turning to Hayama "Hayama-san are you ok?" His sempai only nodded to him in return.

_I'll get in trouble for this but Hayama-san looks miserable this past few days. Especially having that problem with Gii-sempai, this guys are thousand times powerful than me, but I don't care if I got expelled tomorrow at but if that happen I can no longer see Arata-san, wait I'm still irritated at him right? Argh!_

"Who do you think you are? If I tell my papa about this you guys are gonna-"

Before the 1st year can finish his statement Akaike saved them and to his surprise he also saw Misu, after that incident he make sure Hayama is ok which in return pats his shoulder for reassurance.

At room 270 Misu and Shingyouji are having a conversation about the incident.

"Shingyouji, how foolish can you be approaching those guys?"

"Eh? Arata-san, they are bullying Hayama-san I can't just stand there and watch."

"You know the consequence that can happen right? What if Akaike and I were not there?"

"Anou it's just that I-"

"How reckless of you."

"If only Gii-sempai knows about this situation, I can't believe he would do that to Hayama-san, those 1st years were not worth it in the first place, I know there is an alternative instead of shutting down Hayama-san, I can feel his emotions of being wanted maybe that's why he is being afraid being touched again because the guy that change him suddenly turned against him."

Misu was surprised by his pet's statement he take out his coat and got outside of his room he advise Shingyouji to stay their first and wait for him to come back, After some hours Misu return and lean on his window seeing Saki run out of the hall.

"He finally understands."

"Eh?" Shingyouji curiously asked Misu

_How can I imagine this guy can figure out that kind of situation, he may be really smarter than I thought, you impress me with that Shingyouji._

"Nee Arata-san I don't think you still need something from me I should be going back to my room and change into my Kendo uniform, I still have practice."

"Go."

Though Misu is usually irritated by the sight of the young man, he can't help but get used to being with him, but ever since he became roommate with Hayama seems like things have change his visit to Misu got lesser which to the point that would make him irritated though he will not show it to his pet.

"Tadaima" It was Hayama who had just come back from getting his mail

"Okaeri, Hayama there is something you would like to tell me right?"

Misu learned that Shingyouji and Hayama had been keeping a cat in Shidou which is not allowed good thing Ohashi-sensei took the cat so the animal was spared to be put in the pound.

"You seem to be close to Shingyouji." Misu irritatedly stated to his roommate.

"That's new for you to care about Shingyouji and me." Hayama teasingly informed Misu.

"It just bothers me a bit." Misu stated while he is busy writing his assignment.

"Even though he is not your lover?"

"Misu smirked upon his roommate's statement "He still belongs to me even though I am not all over him."

Hayama just smiled as there conversation continues about Shingyouji he became uncomfortable with it he decide to goes outside for a walk. Outside he began to think was what is Shingyouji really to him, are they in a relationship or he is just possessive not wanting the young man be close to others as Shingyouji with him. He would usually gets irritated whenever he notice Shingyouji being friendly towards hi classmate especially those other guys he had discover that admire his pet, but all of them never dare to make a move to Shingyouji because Misu makes sure to keep the young beside him giving those hopeful that they will not stand a chance with the young guy, he did really want go out with Shingyouji, but he was just really busy that's why he had no choice but to say no, but what did he really feel about him, all he knows is that from the time he met him during the entrance exams there is something with the guy that make im want to have Shingyouji to him self call it selfishness but that is the truth though he don't want everyone to know.

"Eh? You'll be joining the tournament?" gasped Shingyouji

"The teachers and student council needs a representative and I think could beat Saki in this game."

_If only not for Hayama I will not really join this game, I could have ask this guy out already since I made him frustrated this past few weeks._

After the game Shingyouji approached Misu to congratulates him and tell him that he played good, Misu only give his pet a smile from the compliment he got.

Shingyouji after his kendo practice decide to drop by Hayama, they were the one assign to do the decoration for the festival, but Hayama was not there when he enter the room good thing Misu is still in the council office, he decides to look at Misu's new book and read it suddenly while he has seating in Misu's chair he suddenly fell asleep holding the book, After some hour Misu approach his room and see that Shingyouji was there sleeping soundly his back leaned at the chair holding the book. Misu smiled at the sight of it and slowly take the book out of his hands. He observably looks at the young man who had move a little but still not awake.

_This guy can really sleep anywhere, do you know you can have a stiff neck with that position, Baka! Tell me what make me drawn to you?_

Suddenly Misu leaned to the unconscious Shingyouji and kissed him on his lips, after that Misu smiled.

_It's your fault you fell asleep, good thing you decide to sleep here or else what if some pervert who had likes for you see you in that way steal a kiss from you. Guess it can't be help then I'll just make sure to keep you in my side for that not to happen._

After some hours Shingyouji had finally wake up stretching his arms and yawn, as he look around while massaging his neck look around and saw Misu in his bed reading a book, his eyes widened seeing his master.

"A-anou,"

"How was your sleep?" Misu asked Shingyouji while his eyes rested on the book he is reading.

"S-sorry I was waiting for Hayama-san we are assigned to do the design for this upcoming festival."

"And you needed to wait here for that?"

"S-sorry Arata-san."

Suddenly Hayama finally arrived apologizing to Shingyouji, Shingyouji assured him that it was fine he carry his messenger bag and goes outside of room 270.

As he and Shingyouji were walking he was wondering why the elder man did not wake him up, he must have been upset seeing him in his room, but he was thinking about the dream he had, about Misu kissing him, he suddenly stopped walking and touch his lips, he tell to his self it was a wonderful dream, too bad he woke up, Hayama call his kouhai's attention and Shingyouji was snap out of his trance and proceed to go inside the room where they will decorate the tree for the Tanabata.

Misu now alone just smiled good thing no one see what he did to Shingyouji, and he thinks he already got the answer to his question.

* * *

**There you go this one is a really short one but i hope you will enjoy this! i am sorry if the one is crappy ^^ but I appreciate if you love this thank reviews make me motivated to make more stories for all takumi-kun fans whether you're MisuxShing fic, TakumixGii and other pair I apologize for wrong sentence construction I am still trying my best**


End file.
